Text Messages and Fantasies Played Out
by miracleboi
Summary: Noah gets a text message, a very naughty one mind you and has this little pleasure played out with Luke


Title: Text Messages and Fantasies Played Out

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: M

Summary: Noah gets a text messages that leads to some kinky stuff between him and Luke

Characters: Luke, Noah

Genre: AU

Warnings: THERE IS LITERALLY MAN ON MAN SEX AND IT IS VERY AND I MEAN VERY R RATED - READ AT OWN RISK AND PLEASE DON'T READ AT WORK UNLESS YOU MIGHT NOT GET INTO TROUBLE AT LEAST!

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Noah was in the shower getting ready for work. He was thinking about Luke again and their night of passionate love making that happened the night before. He had been in the shower until the water had run cold, making him break out of his daydream and jump straight out of the shower.

He dried himself quickly and wrapped he's white towel around his waist as we walked back into the very deserted bedroom he shared with Luke. God it felt good waking up next to Luke every morning. Just looking at him and his sexy and beautiful body. Luke had the softest skin almost like a new born baby.

He walked over to the dresser and placed a shirt on as he heard his cell vibrate as he always placed it on silent so he or Luke would be ever disturbed in the middle of any alone time they needed or wanted.

Looking at his cell he saw he had one new message. He opened the message as he didn't recognise the number at first. He looked at the message trying to work out who it could possibly be from.

"Hey dude, are you free?"

Noah looked at the message for a moment as he texted back "Sorry who is this?"

Within seconds a reply message came through "Got your number off the net"

Noah instantly got scared. He never put he's cell number on the net. It would be way too crazy to do that. He thought instantly that it might be the crazy twins.

Trying not to jump to conclusions as he replied "Ok again... your name is???"

"Lucas, I am 23, hot hung wot about u?"

WHAT THE FUCK??? Noah let out. Who the hell was this Lucas fellow and how did he get he's number

"Whereabouts exactly did you get my number from?" Noah replied

"Off Rent Boys. Why?"

'What the fuck is Rent Boys? Ok this is freaking me out' Noah yelled out to himself. Pacing the room not sure whether to reply or not

"Um ok... well the problem is that I haven't put or even posted my number up on that site. I don't even know what that site is about" Noah replied

"Are you sure about that. I mean you look fucking hot in those pictures and damn I have to say the videos of you and the hot fucking blonde are just too hot. They make me shoot my load instantly"

"What Videos?? The only videos I have with us are..... Wait a moment, hang on....Luke is that you?" Noah replied realising that Luke must be playing a prank on him.

"I don't know who Luke is, but if he is that fucking hot blonde stud you nailed then I want in. I will pay you like $1000 mate"

"Hmm are you sure. I mean my boyfriend has heaps of money and dare I say I would never even think about taking money from him just for my services. Anyway what makes you think I would be interested in nailing you? I certainly am not a hooker or prostitute if that's what you think. So you're out of luck buddy" Noah replied

"Are you sure about that. I mean I am sure I could persuade you to change your mind, maybe even get your boyfriend to join in. Have a threesome so to speak. That would be fucking hot, you fucking me at one end while your boyfriend has his cock down my throat so to speak"

WHAT!! Noah yelled out

"Dude I am not into that and seriously, you have a twisted and disturbed mind you know that?" he replied

"Why thank you, but so do you. I am come on, fingering, teasing and stoking your boyfriends cock making him moan out in fucking ecstasy isn't kinky or even twisted, what about rimming him and using those bead on him, playing with his tight fucking hole, that's isn't twisted huh?"

'Ok this is really freaking me out' Noah thought to himself. He felt this guy had been stalking him and Luke, privately watching or even filming them in all their glory.

"What, your too busy sucking your boyfriend off to reply then. Maybe I should come over and maybe join in huh. That would be fucking awesome"

'Ok this is getting freaky' Noah thought to himself

"Ok dude you really are starting to kind of freak me out here. How do you even know where I am or if I am here with my boyfriend huh?"

"Well I know you are here still fresh from your shower and I want to have my way with you. Why don't you come out to the kitchen to find out?"

WHAT THE FUCK Noah again thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he should ring Margo and maybe have half of Oakdale PD at his door right now, but also in a way he was getting slightly turned on and was getting hard.

Still with the bath towel wrapped around he's waist he slowly walked out of the bathroom and out towards the kitchen.

"Now do you see me" was the next text message as he looked up to see Luke naked only wearing a kitchen apron. He smiled and instantly got hard at the sight that was before him.

"You realise you had me fucking worried there don't you. You're a very naughty boy Mr Snyder" Noah said walking over to Luke as he wrapped he's arms around him, feeling his naked body

"Was I now, well bad boys should be punished then shouldn't they?" Luke said in a devilish smile on his face and Noah forcefully kissed Luke's lips.

Luke's soft skin against he's, Luke began to remove Noah's shirt almost ripping it off and Noah taking Luke's apron off almost doing the same.

They broke the kiss apart as Luke slowly undid the bath towel wrapped around Noah's waist. It fell off in one big drop, showing Noah in all he's glory and his cock standing to attention. Luke licked his lips showing approval for the sight he was seeing right in front of him.

The instantly started licking down Noah's chest, starting with he's lips then down his neck to the nipples where he bit and teased them with he's tongue.

Noah lost for words, only moans of ecstasy replacing he's thoughts. Pleasure was filling inside him as he was now standing against the wall as Luke went down and began sucking his hard throbbing cock.

Luke teased Noah's cock as he sucked hard, allowing his tongue to give pleasure to Noah. Noah placed he's hands though Luke's blonde hair, guiding him along he fucking hard cock, almost making Luke gag on it.

He's cock pulsing in Luke's mouth, he was about to cum but he pulled Luke off he's cock as he said "it's time naughty boys get taught a lesson".

With that he brought Luke up against the wall next to the kitchen, quickly rummaging through the draw for the condoms they hid in there and Lube. Once he found what he was looking for he tore open the condom wrapper and lubed up Luke's ass, entering a finger at a time

Luke went weak at the knees. The feeling of Noah's fingers entering him just even just enough to make him want to come right there and then.

Noah placed he's cock against Luke's tight hole as he entered hard, he's chest against Luke's back, he's cock deep inside Luke as he began to fuck Luke. Nibbling on Luke's ear telling him how tight he was and how much he had to teach naughty little horny boyfriends a lesson.

Luke just moaned out loud, unable to say very much. Noah's cock filling his ass. Throbbing deep inside him as Noah entered in and out of him.

Luke's leg began to shake, he's breathing became harder as Noah stroked his cock with his fist, it began to throb and pulsate as he said "fffuccckkk baby I am fucking going to cummmmmm ohhhHHHOOHHH FFFUUUCCCCKKK"

With that Luke came all over the wall dripping down towards the ground as Noah continued to thrust in and out of Luke's ass as he too did the same. Coming deep inside Luke, forcing he's cock harder and deeper inside Luke's ass as he came.

All that could be heard was the heaving breathing off both boys, their legs weak and ready to collapse as Noah pulled his cock out of Luke's ass, discarding the condom as Luke walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Noah followed Luke in five minutes later as he entered the shower Luke had now gone into, allowing the water to drip down he's naked body, instantly arousing Noah again.

"It seems some is still being naughty again and maybe it's my turn to teach naughty boys something" with that they began to kiss again, the hot steamy water dripping down their bodies, as they felt their way around each other, kissing, licking each and every part. Noah began to nibble on Luke's nipples, teasing with he's tongue.

Luke moaned out it felt so good as Noah worked his way down to he's cock and began to suck. He closed he's eyes and placed his head back allowing his hands to fall into Noah's hair, guiding him along his cock, gagging on it.

Noah kept sucking, gagging and being guided on by Luke who was breathing hard, only opening he's eyes and looking down towards Noah sucking he's cock.

"Fuck you're fucking hot Noah, you know that. Your sooo fucking hot" Luke said as he got Noah up onto he's legs and placed him against the wall, face first.

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time. Fucking you long, hard rough and raw. Using the baby oil located on the bathroom sink next to them he used it as lube, allowing one finger to be inserted into Noah's ass.

"Fuck that feels awesome babe. More please...fuck" Noah moaned out as Luke did as he wished, allowing another finger to enter until he had nearly all he's fingers inside him.

Luke then removed he's fingers as he placed he's cock at Noah's ass saying "are you ready?" as Noah nodded yes in reply. With that Luke entered him fast and furiously, making Noah scream out in pleasure as he fucked him hard and deep.

"Fuuuccckkkk NOOOOAHHH YOU'RE FUCKING HOT AND TIGHT. SO FUCKING AWESOME" Luke said as Noah replied "FUCKKK YEEESSSS HARDDER FUCK BABY PLEASE YES YESSSSSSSS" as Luke did as he commanded.

It didn't take long for Luke to come and Noah as they came together in a climax, Noah shooting his load all over the shower tiles and Luke shooting inside Noah.

"That.....was......fucking ....awesome" Luke said panting as he kissed Noah

"You're fucking awesome. I love you Luke Snyder" Noah said regaining he's breath.

"I love you too" Luke replied as they both cleaned up after their steamy sexual experiment for the day and certainly not to the last let me tell you.

Resting on the couch in each other's arms they had been making out for an hour

"Well I can certainly say that we have played out one of well my fantasies at least. But I have to say that we have just about done it in every room now" Noah said resting he's head on Luke's shoulder.

"Well yes we have played out one of my many fantasies and I look forward to playing each and everyone out with you Mister. And I think you might be right on doing it in every room but I think the only room left is, well the laundry I think" Luke said as Noah smiled "well maybe I can get some more cleaning suds on you yet" as they continued their making out session, heading towards the Laundry, clothes being stripped off in the process......

but that's for another time my children!


End file.
